1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to electrodynamic systems and, more particularly, to linear alternators and linear motors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Linear electrodynamic systems including linear alternators and linear motors are particularly useful, for instance, in combination with Stirling cycle engines for electrical power generation and for refrigeration applications. These electrodynamic systems require substantial mass in their construction for adequate performance. Typically, iron laminations are used for the mover and stator components and copper wire is used for the windings.
Unfortunately, the amount of mass involved with these linear electrodynamic systems can be undesirable, for example, with situations where construction or operational costs are dependent upon equipment weight. As another example, for portable equipment, the amount of mass used for these linear electrodynamic systems can lessen the ease of use of the equipment.